A Clash of the Best Sellers
by Hermione Halliwell
Summary: When Violet, Klaus and Sunny Buldiare are running form Count Olaf, they accidentally find Hogwarts, and meet Harry, Ron, and Hermione!
1. Who's Who

Harry Potter was almost a normal book charter. He has untidy jet-black hair, a lighting bolt scar above his left eyebrow, and glasses. He was a boy whose parents were killed when he was a baby. He lives with his evil aunt, uncle and cousin, but there is something special about Harry (besides his books are the top sellers around the world) he's a WIZARD! Currently (and or until June 21st and when Ms. Rowling publishes the 6th and 7th book) he attends Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, and is in his 5th year. There's something else, besides Harry being a wizard. When he was 1 year old, his parents were killed, but not in a car crash (like Harry was told by his aunt and uncle for 11 years) by the evil lord Voldemort! After killing his parents Vlodemort tried to kill baby Harry (in his Blue's Clues pjs) but the cures bounced off Harry and hit Voldemort, for some reason he could not kill this little boy (in Blue's Clues pjs) Now Voldemort is strong again, and will stop at nothing to kill Harry.  
  
Harry Potter is one (extremely) famous orphan but there are 3 other famous orphans, Violet, Klaus and Sunny Buldiare. Their parents were killed, but not in a car crash, not but the evil wizard lord Voldemort; their house was burned down in a big fire, that took them along with it.  
  
Violet is a 14-year-old girl, if you see her hair tied up in a ribbon that means that she's busy at work inventing something. She loves to invent and fix things, when working she always ties her hair back to keep it out of her eyes. Many times her inventions have gotten her and her siblings out of harms way, and Count Olaf's clutches. Her brother Klaus is somewhat different. Klaus is a (according to the 7th book) 13-year-old boy with untidy hair and big glasses. (He is not related and is not Harry Potter) He loves reading and reads a lot. Many times what he reads or has read in the pass have helped him and his siblings out of harms way, and Count Olaf's clutches. Sunny is the youngest Buldaire orphan, and is very unique. Sunny is only a baby and (according to the last chapter of the 7th book) can walk. She can talk but she speaks in what most people call "baby talk"   
  
"Oot" She would say and Violet and Klaus (who are about the only people who can understand her) will know she means "Trust me, its not that difficult" Besides her "baby talk" she has 4 teeth, 4 very, very sharp teeth. She uses her teeth for biting. Her teeth have come in handy many times getting her and her siblings out of harms way, and Count Olaf's clutches. 


	2. Someone at the window!

Authors note: Its my first story, and second chapter! I started writing this after taking a potions (muggle science) test. I sort of got writer's block in the process, but it all worked out so here it is the second chapter! Hope you all like it! ^_^  
  
Harry sat in his dorm room doing his Transfiguration homework. There was a bang.  
  
"GAH!!" Harry yelled and his quill slipped causing a in blot on his home work. "What was that?" there was another bang; Harry was now on his feet wand out. He walked around looking. There was something at the window. Harry saw somebody at the window, he jumped back pointing his wand at the window. "GAH!! WHO ARE U?" his hand now quivering, holding his wand. "I HAVE A WAND!" he yelled still pointing at the figure in the window.  
  
"What's all the shouting about?" Harry's friend Ron said running up the stairs, into the dorm. Harry made a noise gesturing to the window, Ron saw the figure in the window.  
  
"AHHHH" he pulled out his wand, and pointed it at the window. "WHO ARE YOU?" Both of them stood there, their wands out at the figure in the window, and the figure sat and looked at them, Ron looked at Harry "ahh what do we do now?"  
  
"Not sure." Harry said, "I think the writer has writer's block."  
  
"Not good!" said Ron, then an idea hit him "Ouch! Hey I've got an idea!" He jumped; he jumped really high, and landed on the writer's (Hermione Halliwell) desk. Hermione was asleep on her desk; Ron was so short he was about as tall as her blue Bic ballpoint pen.  
  
"OY YOU!" Ron yelled. Hermione picked up her head a little, saw Ron and jumped back.  
  
"GAH! Who are you??" she said pointing her pen at Ron.   
  
"Who an I? Who am I? You should know who I am!" Ron said walking around her desk and looking around. "By the way who are you?" Ron said pointing his wand at Hermione  
  
"Hermione Halliwell" Hermione said.  
  
"Hermione? Halliwell? Are you related to Hermione Granger perchance?" Ron said, then he spotted a poster on Hermione Halliwell's wall. It was a picture of Dan Radcliffe, (as Harry Potter) Rupert Grint, (as Ron Weasley) and Emma Watson (as Hermione Granger). He pointed to Rupert "There! That's me! Ron Weasley!" Hermione's eyes widened  
  
"Yer Ron Weasley? I'm writing a fan fiction including Ron Weasley. But" She paused "How did u get here?" Ron thought   
  
"I....ahh....jumped."  
  
"You jumped?"  
  
"Yes I jumped and now I'm here!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To get you out of your writer's block! Harry and I are stuck, standing in our dorm with our wands pointed at a person in the window" Ron explained, acting it out on Hermione's note book "And if you don't keep writing" he started japing his wand in the air towards her. "Harry and I will be stuck for in our dorm staring at the person in the window for a really long time!" He paused then continued, "It kind of reminds me of another writer who had writers block for a really long time and didn't launch her 5th book for two or three years. We were stuck in our fourth year for that amount of time!"  
  
"Sounds like J.K. Rowling" said Hermione, she drank some of a bottle of coke. After sting the bottle down she picked up her pen again and pointed at Ron "Get back in the story I think I'm cured!"  
  
"Good! Bye then" Ron said then dived back into the note book landing on the floor of the boys dormitory next to harry. Harry looked down at Ron.   
  
"Well?" Ron got up and dusted himself off,   
  
"She is cured! Back to the story!" Ron said resuming his former position next to Harry. 


End file.
